180 grados
by EmisherHS
Summary: ¿Sabes? Qué importa todo el tiempo qué te esperé; a veces la vida nos da tan sólo una oportunidad para toparnos con aquello que hace más de una vida estábamos esperando. Es mi primer Historia, ¡BIENVENIDO/A!
1. Capítulo 1

**LLEGANDO A LO IMPREDECIBLE**

Sheldon Lee Cooper y Amy Farrah Fowler llevaron su vida **"normal"** después de la gran premiación de su tan atesorado Nobel, o al menos en su idioma lo que se consideraba normal.

Después del discurso que planteó Sheldon, las cosas modificaron en el gran Team de Pasadena, de forma sutil claro ésta, era Sheldon después de todo; el trato con Penny y Leonard era más gentil, ahora que la pareja esperaba su primogénito, Amy le hizo saber qué ambos pasarían por algunos cambios hormonales tal y cómo en su momento lo hicieron Howart y Bernadette, sorprendentemente Sheldon lo entendió y aunque las peculiaridades de Sheldon salieron en algunas reuniones , pasaron desapercibidas por el grupo.

Howart y Bernadette recibieron más empatía por el gran gigante del grupo, en especial Wolowitz aunque la condescendencia de Sheldon estaba presente en los almuerzos… su amistad con el Ingeniero era más estrecha, hubieron ocasiones en las que colaboraban juntos sin implicaciones groseras y humillaciones. Raj por su parte mantenía una alianza cómoda con Sheldon, y tomó interés por la sensibilidad que éste chico Hindú mostraba.

Y Amy, sin duda ella se llevó la mejor parte de aquél **Homonovus**, ¿Cómo lo había conseguido esa _Vixen_? Sólo la ciencia lo sabe; los contratos de Sheldon permanecían en su matrimonio, sin embargo Sheldon muchas veces la dejó modificar las secciones que implicaban _**la intimidad y el contacto físico**_, sería un hipócrita si no admitiera que él también anhelaba más cercanía con su esposa, pero Sheldon era Sheldon, un hombre de su clase nunca admitiría ser un simple mortal que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos más bajos, ése era sólo un secreto que el **Shamy** guardaba para sí mismos.

**-Oigan chicos, tiene tiempo que no hacemos algo divertido, después de toda la emoción que vivimos en Estocolmo, hace falta regresar a los viejos tiempos.** \- comentó la rubia exuberante, terminando de sólo 3 bocados la pizza que había tomado tan sólo unos segundos antes, eso del embarazo daba mucha hambre.

-**Penny tiene razón, es cómo si fueramos unos ancianos amargados sin estilo y emoción-** La secundo Raj mostrando un poco de nostalgia en su mirada y voz.

**-¿Por qué no planeamos un viaje fuera de Pasadena?-**Mencionó Bernie con emoción disimulada- **Nunca hemos dado un viaje juntos, ni siquiera la convivencia en Estocolmo fue lo suficientemente divertida para considerarlo un viaje **_**"familiar"**__-_ el simple hecho de pronunciar la palabra Familia calentó el corazón de todos.

**-¡Estoy abordo! Será divertido pasar todo un fin de semana cómo en los viejos tiempos, saliendo un poco de la rutina...** – Dijo Leonard mientras tomaba de forma cariñosa la mano de su esposa y admiraba con cautela su vientre asomando con discreción los primeros signos de vida del próximo Hofstadter.

**-¡También estoy dentro! – **Menciono un Howard muy ilusionado, anticipando todo lo qué haría con su esposa en esas vacaciones con las demás parejas.

**-¿Sheldon? ¿Qué opinas?-** Comentó la neurobióloga con un rastro de nerviosismo, si bien, sabía que su brillante esposo era un tipo bastante complicado cuando se trataba de cambios, tenía confianza en que lograrían persuadirlo- **Podría ser divertido experimentar emociones nuevas… Juntos. **

Varios pares de ojos se posaron en el Físico Teórico, no estaba disgustado con la idea de viajar con sus amigos y el amor de su vida, pero… _¿Lejos de su rutina? ¿De Pasadena?_ Estocolmo era algo diferente, fue a alcanzar uno de sus sueños más deseados; el viaje en tren fue para poder encontrarse a sí mismo, pero ¿Salir sólo para experimentar cosas nuevas? **¡Era absurdo! **

**-Divertido sería ir a la convención de Ciencia que se acerca la próxima semana, hablarán acerca de cómo Rosalind Franklin persuadió en la compresión del ADN, ARN y si nos centramos en la sección de cristalografía inglesa podremos observar la estructura fina del carbón.** –su tono de voz representaba pasión, sus cejas se movieron sugestivamente de arriba hacia abajo, cómo mostrando cuán genial era su idea.

Todos lo miraron con una expresión exasperante, Sheldon nunca cambiaría.

Sin embargo, nadie sabía la verdadera intención del Dr. Cooper, algo lo molestaba, levaba días con la misma tensión en su interior, incluso hubieron sueños fugaces en los cuales su angustia aumentaba, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente claro a la mañana siguiente, ¿Sería ese viaje la razón por la cual presentía ese temor de que su vida cambiaría a **180°**?


	2. Chapter 2

**PREGUNTAS Y SUEÑOS**

**-Tomaré una ducha-** Sheldon asintió mientras veía como su esposa abandonaba la sala del departamento 4B, habían regresado a su hogar después de terminar su cena, y aquella discusión sobre el dichoso viaje al que Sheldon se negaba ir; _**¿Por qué tenían que salir de Pasadena?**_ Por lo que él sabía habían más de 24 lugares turísticos a los que podían asistir sin siquiera salir de la ciudad, _**¿Cómo hacerles saber a todos qué era la mejor idea? **_

Después de qué Amy salió de la ducha, Sheldon se dispuso a realizar sus actividades nocturnas, eran pasadas de las 11:00 pm pero el científico no tenía signos de cansancio, sin embargo cada uno se recostó en su lado habitual de la cama, apagaron las luces y se desearon _"Buenas noches"_ con un pico en los labios, tal y cómo lo hacían cada noche, el acuerdo lo _"dictaba"._

**-¿Amy?-** El físico teórico no podía dormir, después de haber dado 12 vueltas a la cama, arroparse 3 veces, quitarse su camisa de dormir, levantarse por un vaso de leche y recitar 500 veces Pi, el sueño no llegaba... aunque su esposa no mostraba signos de molestia podía percibir qué su actitud era algo distante después de la cena, ese pico en los labios _se sentía diferente._

**-¿Amy?-** Pronunció una segunda vez en busca de algún signo que le mostrará que no era el único con problemas nocturnos. Amy nunca dió señales, su respiración era constante y lenta, estaba dormida.

_**¿Qué le pasaba?**_ No habían peleado, _¿Cierto?_ Aunque pudo notar el disgusto de la pandilla por negarse a realizar el viaje, estaba seguro qué no era una pelea, sí, Sheldon no era el mejor en percibir señales sociales pero había mejorado con el paso de los años ¡Incluso la semana pasada pudo percibir la incomodidad de Penny cuándo le mostró un vídeo de cómo las mujeres en Europa del norte daban a luz a sus hijos!

_**¿Amy estaba molesta de qué se negó? ¿Estaba decepcionada? **_No pudo evitar sentirse mal, era casi imposible pues la medicina lo descartaba, pero su corazón se _estrujó_ un poco al pensar en ese hecho, durante muchos años en su relación Amy comentó cuán difícil era ser novia de Sheldon Cooper, ahora estando casados muchas personas hicieron énfasis sobre el martirio de ser la esposa de un tipo como él, y aunque ella siempre desmintió ese hecho, y le hizo saber que no había nada más maravilloso que ser su esposa, Sheldon sabía qué no era una persona fácil y agradable, muchas veces se preguntó qué cosas había hecho para merecer a la mujer con la que compartía en estos momentos la cama; volteó por completo su cuerpo para quedar al ras del suyo, se acurrucó lo suficiente de manera cuidadosa para no despertar a Amy, inhaló el aroma de su cabello, _**Shampoo anticaspa y vainilla**_, tomó una de sus manos y con sumo cuidado acarició el anillo de bodas que se encontraba en su dedo anular.

**-¿Qué hice para merecerte Amy? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Cómo es qué llegaste a mi vida y cambiaste todo a tu manera? Ya no encuentro la manera de ser alguien **_**sin ti**_**.** -Los susurros eran apenas audibles, pero la intensidad y el amor que derrochaba en cada palabra, eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para calentar el corazón de aquél Genio

-**Perdóname por no ser el mejor novio, ni el mejor esposo, tampoco soy el mejor compañero de cuarto y posiblemente soy el peor colega, pero te juro que día tras día intento ser una mejor persona para ti, sé qué te mereces lo mejor de éste mundo y todos los días luchó por serlo, Te amo de maneras inexplicables, no hay ecuaciones que muestren lo que siento por ti, durante años he tratado de graficar mis sentimientos, pero nunca lo consigo, tal vez tú eres la única materia del universo que no puedo descifrar, y amo eso de ti, **_**Amy Farrah Fowler.-**_ Con un suspiró dió el último picotazo de la noche en la parte superior de la coronilla, la abrazo más profundamente y encontró el sueño en medio de esa paz, que sólo ella podía brindarle, _**¿Qué sería de él sin ella?.**_


End file.
